Claiming a Kingdom, Standing Tall
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: While looking for answers, Star Spider and her Web-Warrior friends must stop a new threat that's made New York citizens into wild animal hybrids. Will they defeat this baddie or become more wild victims themselves?
1. Discovering the Enemy

**A collaboration story between Steelcode and Redbat132.**

**Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

On a factory that's practically a few hours away from New York around midnight, someone was sneaking inside while avoiding all the security in there. The mysterious figure was very stealthy on what he was about to pull off. Once on higher ground that had where the batter for animal crackers were made, the figure got out a glowing vial full of chemicals from his jacket before pouring it all in there.

"And with the dawn, the age of animals will begin. From two legs to four. Animals shall arise and claim the world...no longer shall man rule with gun and knife... Fang and claw shall be the salvation," the man whispered, as the vile emptied.

Once doing that, the mystery man made his escape before anyone suspected what he did.

* * *

"Rose...you sure you feel ready for this?" Hayden asked calmly, looking at his sister.

Rose took a small deep breath before letting it out slowly. "I'm sure, Hayden. I didn't finish recovering from what Kraven did for nothing. I need to know the truth."

Rose Hunter Oaks aka Star Spider has returned from her recovery at Staybrook, California, and is now part of the Royal Wakandan Family. She's happy to have King T'Challa and his sister, Queen Shuri, take her in with Hayden Abara aka White Wolf as her older brother. However, now that she's back in New York, there were still some unanswered questions about her past that needs solving.

And it's not just Rose and Hayden going over this case. Ben Reilly aka Scarlet Spider wanted to help Rose out. So, the female spider immediately asked if the brooding spider would like to be part of this investigation. Which he accepted without hesitation. Considering Scarlet sill had the memory stick a boy named Sage Jocklin gave him that has everything on Rose's past. He had to give it to her when she felt ready. And that day is today.

Now, the three heroes are at the Wakandan Embassy to check on the database in what they have so far. And Spidey plus the Web-Warriors are out doing their own fun while the students are on break from classes. Which leaves Scarlet, Star, and White Wolf on their own without any distractions.

Hayden sighed. "Okay," Calmly, he hit a few commands on the computer before the picture booted up on the screen.

Over the video, you could hear the heavy breathing of two people, as they walked up a heavy snow-covered trail. Soon, though, the picture turned to a brilliant snow-covered mountain range.

"That's in Siberia...Altai Mountains, if I'm not mistaken." Hayden said calmly.

"This was my parents' last video documentary. They were trying to study and research how both Global Warming and hunters were affecting the Lynx," Rose responded softly, sadness showing in her eyes. "I couldn't come because I was too young and inexperienced to handle heavy mountain climbing like this. Not to mention the altitude can be dangerously low up there."

The video panned out to the hillside again, where a grove of trees was in sight.

"Look there! Fourth tree to the right," a woman's voice announce.

"She's beautiful," A male voice said, as a lynx stalked out of the small grove of trees and bushes.

"Perfect age for the tracking collar," the woman said.

Rose gave a small smile at this part. Her parents were very passionate in doing the impossible and finding the most majestic creatures.

From a distance, Ben could see how happy Rose looked when seeing and hearing her parents again. Along with discovering animals like this Lynx. Despite not having actual parents, the brooding spider felt like he can somewhat relate to the pain Rose is feeling when losing someone close.

"That is quite the cat," Hayden said, as a growing roar began to go louder and louder.

"AVALANCHE!" a new voice yelled.

Rose lowered her head and looked away at this part. She knew exactly what happened from here while tightening her fists slowly.

Hayden paused the video. "Rose, the voice that yells 'avalanche'...does it sound familiar?"

"It's hard to make out, but...it kind of does," Rose managed to say, rubbing her own arms.

Hayden moved to the computer and pulled up the information for the expedition.

"Rose...did your parents work with other researchers on expeditions like this? Was that normal?" Hayden asked, as he looked over the files.

"Occasionally, yes. My parents could never do things alone unless they knew the specific places they were going to," Rose answered. "For something like this, they'd need some guidance or super vision in case one of them got hurt and had to fall back," she looked down in remorse. "...Guess my parents got too deep in what they were researching."

"More like they were stalked. Look who was on the group list," Hayden said, looking at the computer.

Ben stepped a bit closer on what Hayden found. Only to become mad at the discovery…on the inside.

Rose checked and read the list, only to have her eyes wide in shock.

"No..." she muttered.

"Sergei Kravinoff," Ben said with a growl and glare. "Guess that nutcase was hovering you longer than we thought.

Hayden sighed. "Rose, did you ever have a man that went with your parents more than once?"

"I...I think so. But I was so small. I barely knew who my family was with. I didn't even know Kraven was involved," Rose admitted, placing a hand on her slightly terrified face. "And yet...it all makes sense now."

"He's had ties to Africa and most of Europe...My guess is that the day you first manifested your abilities is when he first met your family." Hayden said.

"Yeah...And they're dead because of me," Rose replied in dread. "My special talent in connecting with animals is what lured Kraven to my family. He pretended to be a trusted friend until he could figure out a plan in getting rid of my parents and have me all to himself for ten years. Just like how he was pretending to be a good father to me all these years."

"Hey!" Hayden moved and grabbed Rose by the shoulders. "Don't do that. Don't let Kraven taint your gift. Don't let him taint you again. He is the enemy...not you...never you. You're my sister, and no one can change that."

Rose was uncertain about that until she got her thoughts together and looked up neutral. "...Fine...I won't."

Hayden held her gaze. "No one will taint it again. I won't let them."

From the corner of his eye, Ben can see the stingers from Rose's elbows, calves, and wrists nearly showing and retracting constantly. But not her shoulders, due to Hayden placing them.

_'She's conflicted about knowing the truth of Kraven being involved of her parents' death...Almost like how I was when knowing the truth about Doc Ock creating me and those Synthezoid Slayers,'_ Ben thought, looking down with remorse. _'I remember how angry I was. How scared I was. Like my animal side was about to take over...Almost as bad as what Rose is going through.'_

"So, what now? It still doesn't explain how Kraven managed to mutate me. Or where he got that Carnage Symbiote and why he used it on someone like that shapeshifting murderer called Chameleon," Rose replied, already in a serious face.

"I think the answers lie in your past. I think we can find out what is going on," Hayden said with a smile.

Eventually, Rose controlled her emotions by retracting all her stingers back inside her own body before getting out of Hayden's hold on her shoulders.

"Then let's get this over with. I want to know every hard piece of my past that's connected to what's happening right now," she answered, already moving closer to the computer.

"Okay. We're searching for the past expeditions your parents took. Cross reference them with ones involving Kraven. How many do we have?" Hayden said, as the files slowly disappeared.

"I honestly don't know...And I don't care how long it will take," Rose replied, a bit sad and mad on the inside.

Just then, she felt a warm hand gently squeeze her right hand. Rose turned to see it was Ben responsible. She didn't know why, but this made Rose feel slightly better.

"Okay...also cross referencing when you were with them...and with the times that you were out of state and zoologists with veterinarian degrees..." Hayden soon found a few matches. "Got it. We have three names. Rose, try to think about these names. Doctor Martin Cohan, Doctor Elisa Zahar, and Doctor Valmar Moreau."

Rose closed her eyes, trying to remember if any of these names sounded familiar to her. "Cohan, Zahar, and Moreau...I'm sorry, they all sound the same to me. They don't ring any bells. I just can't place it!"

She growled under her breath in frustration, placing her left hand on her face.

"Okay, okay, breathe... take a deep breath," Hayden instructed, helping his sister relax. "This doctor probably tried talking to you. Maybe tried to get a blood sample. He or she probably never stopped staring at you to the point that your parents kept you isolated. He or she more than likely scared you at one point so you avoided them."

Rose didn't realize she was shaking until Ben comforted her with a hug. She even felt his hand brush her scalp softly to help her calm down.

"Listen, Rose. I know you want to find answers, but there's no reason to force yourself in remembering them to a point you can't handle it," Ben lowly said to her. "I don't want to see or hear you get hurt...Not again."

The female spider opened her eyes in realization. As if whatever Ben said sparked something. "Hear..."

"Rose?" Hayden asked

"What is it?" Ben questioned.

"After Kraven knocked me out after knowing my secret identity, I remember vaguely waking up to some doctor's operating room or something like that," Rose replied, getting out of Bens' hold carefully. "Kraven was talking to a male figure on four specific DNA specimens to mutate me. He didn't say who he was talking to, but I do slightly remember his voice. Can you somehow play a recording on the two male doctors speaking when doing some operation or something like that?"

Hayden nodded his head before doing just that. "Both doctors have talked at conferences and have also given lectures. Let's see here..."

Rose didn't let go of Ben's hand, almost squeezing her hand hard in his. She thought for sure he would tell her to let go by now.

"All right, here we go. This first one is Doctor Cohan," Hayden said calmly, hitting play on a video.

The man's voice was light and snarky favoring a Hispanic accent.

Rose closed her eyes, focusing on the voice before shaking her head. "...No. It's not him."

"Okay. This next one is Dr. Moreau,"

A deep gravel English voice broke over the speaker, after hitting the next speech video.

Rose immediately opened her eyes, her voice nearly gasping. "That's him. That's the guy."

"Dr. Moreau studied at Harvard and became a well-known veterinarian and animal activist. Hmmm…Looks like he ran into a few problems with the law. But nothing outrageous," Hayden stated, already bringing up Moreau's file. "However, that guy is quite the creep."

"Are there any other connections you have from this nutcase?" Ben questioned.

"Looks like S.H.I.E.L.D. has kept an eye on him for a little while. Mostly for cult reasons... But nothing has ever been concreated. Though he has done many jobs in the same area as Rose's parents and Kraven."

Checking over the list, Ben and Rose noticed something there.

"Hang on. Ben, does this seem right? Is it saying what I think it's saying?" Rose questioned, pointing at one of the jobs Dr. Moreau used to work at.

"According to this, Dr. Moreau used to work at Oscorp," Ben nodded his head in agreement.

"Apparently, he was in the Amazon and discovered a new rare type of arachnid," Hayden said, as he brought up a picture.

Rose stared in shock with Ben doing the same. For this spider looked very familiar.

"Is that...?" Rose muttered.

"I think it is," Ben responded.

"What?" Hayden asked in confusement.

The two spider heroes looked at each other before back at their friend.

"Hayden...We think that this is the same radioactive spider that bit Peter Parker in becoming Spider-Man," Rose answered.

"The same one Doc Ock and Norman Osborn had to create their own bad purposes," Ben added.

"And if that's true...then it's possible that Dr. Moreau might have also been responsible for giving me my spider powers," Rose concluded numbly.

Hayden growled. "So, he's more than a threat now."

"Yeah. Looks like it," Ben responded. "So, what now?"

"Well, we need to find Dr. Moreau," Rose responded. "The problem is, the only person who might know his location is too stubborn to say anything."

"Oh, ye of little faith. Sis, have you forgotten that you are now part of the family of a nation that has technology that would make Tony Stark drool over?" Hayden stated with a smirk, moving to the computer and began typing at the keys.

"I just hope whatever you have will make Kraven tell us where Dr. Moreau might be," Rose responded.

Ben glanced wide eyed on that before turning away.

"Forget Kraven. I'm going to find Moreau. Let's see…looks like he's been doing a lot of traveling. But if I reverse the directions of the flights and back track the info... Aha! Here we go," Hayden smiled, typing away on the computer. "Looks like he just got back from a trip. Mostly water ventures. Let's see...he's got a live animal in his luggage plan."

"What kind of live animal?" Rose questioned curiously. "A cub? A reptile?"

"Checking now. There are also specifications of a tank and a filtering system. It looks like..." Hayden then stared in bewildered on the results. "HOLY WOLF FUR! IT'S A DUMBO OCTOPUS!"

Ben and Rose nearly jumped from Hayden's shout.

"Uh...should I even know what that is or wonder if we should be worried?" Ben questioned.

"Dumbo Octopi are rare. Some thought they were extinct. One has never been put in an aquarium before...Wait, aquarium before? Rose, wasn't Squirrel Girl jabbering something about an aquarium today?" Hayden asked worriedly.

"Yeah, why…?" Rose suddenly had a sneaky feeling before looking at her brooding friend. "Ben, where did you say Peter and others were going today that you didn't want to join?"

"At some aquarium in Coney Island to see some new...," Ben started, only to realize where Rose was going with this. "Oh, no."

"Rose, try to get a hold of the Main Web-Head. Tell him there's trouble and to evacuate everyone. I'll prep the Spider Jet," Hayden said, racing ahead and activating his White Wolf suit.

"We need to go," Ben responded, taking Rose's hand and hurrying behind White Wolf.

"Whoa! Ben?!" Rose questioned, trying not to get dragged. "What's wrong? I'm sure Peter and the others can handle themselves."

"It's not just them I'm concerned about," Ben said.

"Rose, Moreau injected you with something, remember? Meaning he may try something similar," Hayden yelled.

Rose soon realized why Ben and Hayden were worried. If Dr. Moreau mutated her before, then it's possible he might try it again on everyone at the aquarium.

"Get ahold of someone, Rose! I'm almost to the hangar," White Wolf shouted.

"More like someone's already got a hold of me!" Rose remarked, using her mouth to switch her bracelet in going as Star Spider. "But we're on top of it! And right now, I'm not getting anything yet,"

"Ugh! What are those punks doing that's not making them answer their communicators?!" Ben questioned in frustration.


	2. Taking on the Wild Kingdom

At the Aquarium, Peter Parker was with his aunt and friends around with the best seats in seeing the newest exhibit about to be displayed in a few minutes. Plus, with a loud crowd, it seemed hard to hear the teens' communicators ringing. Not to mention they were shut down to prevent noise plus give them a break.

"Oh, this is exciting, Peter! A rare Dumbo Octopus. I can't wait," May Parker said with a smile.

"Yeah, Aunt May. I heard it's a new addition to the aquarium," Peter responded. "Thought you might be interested."

"And I'm glad you invited us to come along, too," Amadeus Cho replied, indicating him, Miles, and Flash. "The Dumbo Octopus is one of the thirty-four rare animals never to be seen in public. These creatures live in the deep sea, have ear-like fins used to propel around the water, and can live up to 23,000 feet below sea level. I'm looking forward to studying one up close."

"I'm just here for the snacks," Flash added.

"And I only came because I was already bored," Miles shrugged. "What about Ben? How come he's not here?"

Peter was stiff from that response. He had a feeling that Ben was with Rose and Hayden to learn about Rose's past. Along with the fact Ben may have feelings for her.

"Well, Ben wanted to handle patrolling around the city for a bit," Peter responded.

"Oh, yeah? And what about Hayden and his sister?" Miles asked.

"Hayden and Rose have some unfinished business to take care of," Peter said, knowing how much the new spider has been through. "Besides, Rose has some catching up to do with her new family."

"She been doing okay. I heard that Black Panther was going to take them to Wakanda in the next couple of weeks," Flash stated, feeling his stomach rumble a little.

"Talk about lucky. I barely go to any cool places," Miles responded. "Minus Spider-Verse dimensions, of course."

"I wouldn't mind going to a high-tech place. Wakanda's technology practically advanced. If not more advanced than what Tony Stark makes," Cho agreed.

"Hey, watch your mouth! Tony Stark is still a genius," Peter stated firmly.

"I know. I still think Tony is remarkable, too. There's no crime in having more than one favorite of technology and geniuses," Cho reasoned.

"Speaking of which, how much longer do we have to wait? I'm already starving," Flash nearly complained.

"Here you are, sir. Special made animal crackers just for today," a vendor said, offering a big box of animal shaped cookies. "Free of charge, in honor of our new rare sea creature."

"Thanks, man," Flash responded, already taking the box of animal crackers.

"Dude, seriously? Aren't animal crackers for eight-year-olds?" Miles questioned.

"With Flash, there doesn't seem to be much of a difference," Cho remarked.

"Hey! I'll have you know free food is free food," Flash defended, already opening it. "Want some, Pete? What about you, Ms. Parker?"

"Oh, no thanks, Flash. I'm trying to cut down on sugary sweets for a bit. But I do appreciate you wanting to share," May answered respectfully.

"I'm good, Flash. I don't feel hungry," Peter assured.

"Eh, suit yourselves," Flash shrugged, taking a cracker and eating it.

Soon, a speaker voice was heard. "Now, ladies and gentleman, boys and girls. We bring you one of the denizens of the deep, a creature so rare, it was thought extinct. The only one of its kind in captivity. We give you the Dumbo Octopus!"

The curtain fell, revealing a large tank. There, front and center, was the large Dumbo Octopus.

The crowd gasped in awe, already amazed at the new creature.

"It's the most beautiful sea creature I've ever seen!" May responded in astoundment.

"Fascinating," Cho replied.

"I'll say," Peter said.

**BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP!**

Looking down, Peter's com was going off. Meaning someone at S.H.I.E.L.D. must have reactivated the communicator in case of a serious emergency to chat.

"Huh? Hang on, I better answer this," Peter said, moving out of the crowd to answer his com with less noise. "Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man speaking."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER THE FIRST TIME, WEB FOR BRAINS!?" White Wolf's voice shouted over the intercom.

"Ow! White Wolf, there's no need to be so impatient and shouty," Peter remarked, getting the ringing off his ear. "Besides, I just got out from the crowd after the Dumbo Octopus unveiling. What's the problem?"

"You need to clear everyone out! The man that mutated Star is there! He's the one that brought the Octopus!" White Wolf said sternly.

"Wait, what?!" Peter exclaimed in shock.

Suddenly, he heard screaming from where the unveiling was and hurried to see many people running away.

"Uh, I think we're a bit too late for that," Peter responded, quickly finding Aunt May and his friends through the panicking crowd on what's happening but couldn't.

A large man was quivering and shaking before letting out a massive yell, as his body morphed into a large male lion hybrid.

"Okay. I'm seriously getting some major Deja Vu here," Peter admitted, backing away to look for his team and aunt. "And not in a good way."

"Yo, Web-Head! A little update would be nice," White Wolf shouted from over the com.

"Right now, I think things are getting a bit wild here!" Peter responded, going to a corner to change into his alter ego. "If you and Star are coming, then get over as soon as possible! I'll be looking for the others in changing and evacuating the remaining people that haven't been turned into half animals!"

"We're on our way in t-minus five seconds," White Wolf said.

Already slipping on his Spider-Man outfit, Spidey hurried to look for his team. Turns out, he saw Iron Spider and Kid Arachnid already defending and evacuating the regular people from the mutated hybrids.

"Wow. You guys work fast," Spider-Man admitted, hanging upside down.

"With a crisis like this, we don't waste time," Kid Arachnid responded, dodging some attacks from the lion hybrid. "We even turned our communicators back on the moment things got crazy."

"Where's Agent Venom?" Spidey questioned.

"Out taking your aunt to safety. Along with everyone else," Iron Spider answered, using a stunned blast to keep the hybrids at bay.

Abruptly, a group of hybrids pounced on the Spider group; pinning them to the ground.

"Uh...I can't move!" Spider-Man groaned.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Suddenly, White Wolf appeared, slamming into the hybrids that freed Spidey and the Web-Warriors.

Then, Scarlet came in taking the lion hybrid down hard.

"Back off, punk!" the Brooding Hero responded.

"Geez, this is about as bad as that TV show where the animals took over the world," Hayden said, jumping high to land on the shoulders of a bear hybrid.

"Glad to see you two join the party," Spider-Man replied, almost about to get attacked from behind by a tiger hybrid but was kicked down by a female spider heroine.

"Make that us three," Star Spider replied, unleashing her stingers.

"Any idea what caused everyone to embrace the wild side of things?" White Wolf asked, as he sedated the bear.

"Unfortunately, no. One minute, we were seeing the opening of the rare Dumbo Octopus. Then the next, random people have turned into hybrids," Iron Spider replied, defending himself from another hybrid.

"And we didn't see a ray or anything like that," Kid Arachnid said, flipping back from two hybrids coming to him.

"So, that narrows it down. Anything in the air, boy genius?" White Wolf asked. "Star, double kick springboard!"

"I'm on it!" Star replied, doing a jumping double split kick to handle another group of hybrids.

"Scanning the air..." Iron Spider replied, using the suit to scan the area. "Air is completely clear. No dangerous chemicals detected."

"Okay. We covered machines, air…What else?" White Wolf glanced around as he fought. There had to be something around to cause this. Suddenly, he noticed one of the hybrids kicking over an animal cracker stand. "Genius. The animal cracker stand!"

"Now's not the time for getting the munchies, White Wolf!" Spidey shouted, webbing a group down from clawing him.

"Yeah, dude! You're starting to sound like Venom!" Kid Arachnid exclaimed, going invisible to tag more hybrids with his venom shockers.

Just then, Spider-Man got a communication call from Agent Venom. "Venom! What's the status update on the people who aren't mutated?"

"All out from the aquarium, Spidey. May is with me safe and…" Agent Venom soon felt a bit dizzy.

"Venom, what's wrong?" Spider-Man questioned.

"Uh, Spidey? I don't feel so good," The Symbiote Hero responded with a nearly shaking voice.

"Please tell me you didn't eat the cookies," White Wolf stated worriedly, getting the same signal of the commlink from his bracelet, too.

"You mean the animal crackers? Yeah, why?" Venom questioned, only to groan in pain and get cut offline.

"Oh, no. Scarlet! Aunt May is in trouble! Pin point Venom's last location with your communicator and find him!" Spidey shouted, holding off more hybrids.

"I'm already on it!" Scarlet responded, not wasting time by webbing out of here.

"Hang on, Scar-Boy! I'm coming with you!" Star volunteered, stunning another hybrid before following the brooding spider.

"Venom, stay put! That's an order," Hayden growled to his comm link before signing off.

"Does someone want to fill us in on what's so special about kids' food?" Kid Arachnid asked, seriously lost here.

"Well, if what White Wolf is trying to say is true, the cause of all these people being mutated have something to do with the animal crackers," Spidey answered, flipping a leopard hybrid by the tail and tossing him to another group. "Iron Spider, grab some samples before they're completely destroyed."

"Roger that, Spidey!" Iron Spider replied, going in to do just that.

"We need to corral these guys somewhere," Hayden said, doing a backflip to dodge an attack.

"If only we had one of those giant tanks that aren't filled with water. We could trap them there," Kid Arachnid responded, climbing up the walls for higher ground.

"That's actually not a bad idea!" Spidey shouted.

"Uh, oh. Now I'm afraid to know," White Wolf stated, flipping over two of the animal hybrids.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scarlet and Star Spider had to hurry in Agent Venom's last known location.

"I hope whatever animal Venom is, he's not too hard and dangerous to deal with," Star replied.

"Never mind Venom. We need to make sure May Parker is safe and not harmed," Scarlet said back, not stopping.

"You mean Peter's aunt? I've heard of her. Never met her, but I've heard good things,"

Just then, a few more wild animal-hybrids were coming their way. Scarlet and Star worked together in keeping these mutated people down with a few kicks, flips, and whole lot of webbing.

"Well, when this crazy animal situation is over, maybe you would like to come over at Pete's place and have dinner with us in knowing her better?" Scarlet offered.

Star smiled at that, firing one more web shot to keep a tiger hybrid's mouth shut. "I like the sound of that. Let's go hurry up and save May Parker already," Star answered, using her webs to swing faster with her brooding friend doing the same.

"Flash! Flash! UH, put your head between your knees!" May Parker shouted worriedly.

Hearing a voice, Star turned to Scarlet and noticed he recognized it.

"It's May! Something wrong with the punk," Scarlet replied.

"Then, let's go check on them," Star announced, making her way to where May was.

By the time they arrived, the two spiders were shocked to see what happened to Flash.

A massive gorilla with pointy teeth roared, pounding its chest angrily. There was also a white spider mark that matched Venom's symbol on its chest. Aunt May was behind him, as if he's keeping her away from people.

"Okay. Either I'm crazy or that giant gorilla is Agent Venom!" Star responded in shock.

"You're not crazy. I see him, too," Scarlet responded, taking his stingers out. "Venom, step away from May. Let her go or else."

"Scarlet, be careful. Regular Flash with his Symbiote is dangerous enough. Him combined with gorilla DNA may be much worse," Star warned, being cautious.

"He's still Flash in there. Just need to be quick," Scarlet assured, already lunging in.

"Star, what's going on? Why does it sound like King Kong is around?" White Wolf questioned through the communicator, as he snagged some tranquilizer darts.

Star stared in horror with Scarlet trying to go against Gorilla Venom before turning back to White Wolf. "Oh, nothing. Just Agent Venom gone Symbiote Ape on us and Scar-Boy holding his fight with him in rescuing May. Although, I'm having major concerns on all of this."

"WHAT?!" White Wolf shouted. "I'm on my way!"

Star then heard screaming and saw Scarlet flying across the room until he crashed into a wall super hard.

"Get the others here, as well, immediately! There's no way Scarlet can hold Flash for long!" the female spider nearly shouted, running to get May somewhere safe with Ape Venom distracted. "Ms. Parker? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay. But I'm more worried about Scarlet," May responded in worry.

"Don't worry. Spidey, White Wolf, and the other Web-Warriors are on their way," Star assured, escorting the older woman farther away from the fight until they were near the exits. "Get to safety. Run back home and don't stop until you get there. I'll make sure Scar-Boy doesn't get hurt.

May couldn't help but smile warmly. "I believe you. Go help him."

Nodding her head, Star web-slinged out back to where Scarlet was. And she came just in time. Because it looks like the brooding spider was taking a hard beating against Ape Venom.

"Scarlet!" Star exclaimed, now getting very mad. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Without warning, the female spider launched herself at the Symbiote Beast and harshly used her elbow to push him away from the brooding spider.

"Guys, move! King Kong Symbiote Sized Problem!" White Wolf yelled, already coming to the scene.

Spider-Man and the Web-Warriors hurried with White Wolf to see Venom as a gorilla version of himself.

"Whoa! Venom's gone ape?!" Kid Arachnid replied in shock.

"The mutation must be effecting not only Flash but also his Symbiote," Iron Spider deduced.

"Everyone, split up and try taking him down simultaneously. He can't attack all of us at once," Spidey ordered, looking over to where the female spider was. "Star, check on Scarlet. If he's badly hurt, get him out to safety."

"I'm on it!" Star responded, getting down to examine the brooding hero.

"I'll back her up," White Wolf stated, moving beside his sister.

With the Spider Heroes handling Ape Venom, Star looked over Scarlet in worry for any signs of broken bones or dislocated injuries. She gently pressed on a few muscles on him to see any hurting reactions.

Thankfully, Star only found some mild bruises that made her sigh in relief.

"He's fine. Might have a small concussion, but nothing else that's severe," she replied.

"Good. Let's keep it that way. Put him there and we'll go after...Wait. Sis, did you leave May Parker with someone?" White Wolf asked in concern.

"No, I left her near the exit and told her to get to safety from there," Star responded, helping Scarlet and webbed over to the corner away from Ape Venom before placing the brooding hero down gently. "She knows better than to run back inside here where it's super dangerous."

**GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL!**

White Wolf growled. "Sis, trouble."

Looking up, Star could see the Web-Warriors dodging and having difficulty with Ape Venom.

"And I thought Flash's breath was bad before this!" Spidey quipped. "He's definitely gone bananas!"

"Less puns, more action!" Iron Spider exclaimed, grabbing one of Venom's incoming fists from hitting him.

Kid Arachnid jumped Ape Venom from behind and tried wrangling him. "Whoa! Easy, Venom! We're trying to help!"

"Guys! I don't think any of that is helping!" Star shouted. "Gorillas have very little weaknesses."

"Except…Hmmm…Web-Head, do you see any food carts that don't have those crackers?" White Wolf asked. "Maybe some drinking refreshments?"

"I think so. And I see where you're going with this," Spider-Man replied, hurrying over to the snack stand to get a water bottle. "Hold him off!"

"WEB-HEAD, CATCH!" White Wolf shouted tossing a canister to the web head.

Spidey was quick and caught the canister before pouring the water inside to create a large enough water bomb mist.

"What is that?" Star questioned.

"It's a quick acting sedative made from plants in Wakanda. I place it on my daggers so it knocks out the issue in front of me," White Wolf said.

"And you're sure it will work on Venom? Especially with his Symbiote?" Star questioned, watching Kid Arachnid and Iron Spider keeping Ape Venom at bay. "What if it's not strong enough?"

"It's made by a special plant that Wakandans use on their skin. It's super active. We also used it on Carnage," White Wolf said confidently. "Even works well with water.

"Okay. Let's do it, then," Star responded, getting out her stingers just in case.

"Iron Spider! Kid Arachnid! Get ready to fall back!" Spider-Man called out, ready to toss it at Venom.

White Wolf watched as the two spider heroes moved out of the way as Spider-Man moved high above Venom Gorilla.

"Time to hit the showers, Venom!" Spidey exclaimed.

Making his move, Spider-Man activated the canister and tossed it towards Ape Venom before landing in the other side of the room.

Venom roared angrily, feeling the water all over him that fell in his mouth and breathed the moister in.

"It takes five seconds to take affect...should be a few more seconds...now." White Wolf said calmly.

On cue, Venom stopped roaring. He appeared woozy before collapsing on floor; completely knocked out.

"...Is it safe now?" Kid Arachnid questioned.

Iron Spider scanned Venom with the suit. "Yes, all clear. He's fast asleep. Whatever White Wolf had, it was strong enough to sedate both Flash and the Symbiote."

"So, what now? Venom is still a wild gorilla hybrid with a bunch of other civilians around the same situation," Star pointed out.

"We take them all at S.H.I.E.L.D. and see if Connors can figure out a cure," Spider-Man answered. "Luckily, we found a few empty tanks to trap the hybrids at the Dumbo Octopus exhibit."

"And, thankfully,we were able to snag some of the animal crackers to examine better in what they have and figure out a way to create an antidote," Iron Spider added, showing the animal crackers from his hand. "Don't worry, Star. We'll have everyone back to normal."

Star over at Scarlet in deep worry. "It's not just the mutated people and Flash I'm concerned about the most."

"Look, Spidey, why don't you and the others take care of the crew? Star and I will go check on May," White Wolf said calmly.

"Copy that, White Wolf. We'll call you if we find anything," Spider-Man replied, taking over from here.

Star didn't want to leave Scarlet with the unconscious and bruised condition he was in. But she knew that Spidey and the Web-Warriors will get him to sick bay.

"Please, be better when I come back," Star whispered to Scarlet, giving the brooding spider a soft kiss on his forward without the others noticing before leaving with White Wolf.

White Wolf smiled. "He'll be okay, sis. He's tougher than steel."

"...I know. He's survived worse than this," Star replied, rubbing her arms slightly. "I just...I just can't help but feel responsible. I don't know why."

"We all feel like that when someone gets hurt, but right now, we need to focus on finding May," White Wolf said calmly.

"Okay. She's either still around the exits or already gone back home," Star said, getting her thoughts together. "Once we see May okay, we can worry about Dr. Moreau, next."

Just then, the female spider felt a slight headache. As if she felt a different sense/presence of something else.

"Sis, you okay? Did you hit your head?"

"Yeah, I just...Have this weird feeling," Star answered, placing a hand on her head. "Like a part of me is somewhere close yet isn't."

"Huh, sounds like a soul bond," White Wolf said, as he glanced around.

"I haven't felt a pain like this since..." Star started, only to get a small flashback on this familiar sensation. One she never liked. "We need to get out of here."

White Wolf glanced around before leaping up onto one of the banner signs posts. Then, releasing his tether line and swinging up onto one of the roofs.

Star focused in meeting up with White Wolf by teleporting at his location before keeping herself balanced from falling.

"I can still sense him. I don't know how, but he seems to have some of my DNA that's causing me to get this hurting headache," Star responded, placing her hands on her head. "Ugh! It hurts!"

"Here. This should help elevate some of the pain," White Wolf said, reaching into one of his pouches and grabbing a small canister of ointment. "Rub this on your temples."

Not hesitating, Star reached for the ointment and applied it to her fingers before rubbing them on her forehead. It seemed to help a little.

"Any better?"

"...A little bit, yes," Star admitted, feeling her head not hurting as much as before.

"Sis...maybe you should go to the med bay, too. I can find May on my own," White Wolf suggested.

Star Spider shook her head at that. "No. I can't leave you by yourself. Besides, whatever I just experienced, it's gone now. Thanks to that natural product you gave me."

White Wolf stared for a minute before nodding. "All right. But if you feel off again, we pull out."

"Fine by me. Let's go and see if you can keep up," Star responded, taking the lead while webbing out of here. "I know where she lives. I once visited outside the Parker house to give Scar-Boy something before recovering out of the city."

White Wolf released his line and swung, after his eyes focused on Star's back in watching out for her.

_'I'm here, Star...I'm right here,'_ White Wolf thought to himself.


	3. Tracking the Enemy, Entering the Lair

Soon, Star Spider and White Wolf made it to Queens and at Peter's house where he and his aunt lives.

"Wow...Looks different around the day time than at night," Star admitted to herself. "I used to hear stories about it."

Hayden stopped on the roof above. "It's quaint."

"Same here. I barely live in regular houses like this," Star responded, walking over to the door. "Just small, old-fashioned hut homes and penthouses. Peter's lucky to live in a place like this. Especially with someone that cares and loves him for who he is."

"Don't forget you have that, too. Besides, you should see the beach house that uncle T'Challa and aunt Shuri keep. It's a real calm place," White Wolf replied jumping down.

"I really can't wait to see Wakanda. If anything, it will give me a small reminder of my old home. If not better," Star said, going up the front door and knocked. "Ms. Parker? Are you in here?"

White Wolf listened, only to hear silence. Tapping the side of his helmet to inferred, he looked through the wall to the inside of the house.

"Sis...you might want to lockpick the door. The inside has been trashed," White Wolf said in a worried tone.

"What?!" Star exclaimed, quickly going intangible before running inside the house and opened the door from the inside. After going tangible again. "Ms. Parker!?"

"Uh, sis? Locked door!" White Wolf said from outside.

"It's unlocked!" Star shouted, looking around for any signs of Peter's aunt.

White Wolf stepped into the house. It looked like a hurricane combined with a tornado had smashed through the house.

"Guess we missed the party," White Wolf said, as he carefully walked through the room.

"White Wolf, there's no sign of May Parker," Star replied in worry. "Spidey is gonna kill me for not protecting her. If not Scarlet, first. She was my responsibility and I let her get in danger."

"Look. The water that was spilled from the vase on the rug is still pooled," White Wolf said, pointing to the rug. "It hasn't soaked in. So, we aren't far behind them. We'll figure this out."

"You mean it just happened recently?" Star questioned, looking around for any leads or clues. "Well, if that's true, then where could our culprits be with May?"

"Let's put this together. First, the aquarium attack. Then, Venom turned into an Ape hybrid. And now, May's house completely trashed. So, Moreau must have spotted May with Venom and followed her home…May must have tried to get out, but didn't get the chance. They took her out the front..." White Wolf went outside and knelt on the grass looking at the ground with Star following him. "Then, they must have took to the air. Your helmet connects to news feeds and social media. See if anyone posted about a giant bird."

Despite not having a helmet, Star tried touching the side of her mask to see lots of news feeds and social media.

"Whoa! I didn't even know I had that!" Star exclaimed, trying to keep herself from getting a headache. "It's like watching every television channel simultaneously..."

"Your cowl is connected to your thoughts. Basically, you think it helps find it." White Wolf said, as he continued to study the grass. "We're looking for a raptor hybrid...I'm thinking vulture or eagle."

"Let's see..." Star focused in any reports of a flying hybrid that took an older woman.

"Looks like May put up a fight...She lost her...Oh my, her wedding band." White Wolf said, holding up the ring.

"She still has that on!?" Star questioned, still searching through her visor. "I thought May stopped wearing it after...Well, I prefer not saying anything."

"After Peter's uncle Ben passed, right?" White Wolf replied.

Star nodded her head in slight remorse. "Yeah...After Kraven got information about who Spider-Man was by stealing information from Doc Ock, he ran some background on knowing his prey. I managed to learn about Peter's past while Kraven was out and looked over his digital files. You could say I knew what Spidey...Peter Parker has gone through to a point that I wanted to live up to my parents' example as Star Spider to helping others."

"I learned from my Uncle...You remember a couple years ago when my Uncle was thought to have killed Captain America? Spider-Man had the chance to take him in and didn't. Later, T'Challa invited him to Wakanda and learned about Peter," White Wolf replied.

"Wow...Guess Spider-Man goes to places like Wakanda in learning how to be a great hero," Star noted, smiling slightly. "Wish I could go to places that not even Spidey has gone before."

"Well, we'll plan a trip around the world, later. Anything on a giant chicken?" White Wolf asked.

"No, nothing...Wait a minute. I think I got something. Check the Daily Bugle News right now," Star responded, finding a lead.

White Wolf tapped his helmet looking up The Daily Bugle News feed.

"'Vulture Returns for Vengeance Against J.J. Jameson'? What in the name of Wakanda?" Hayden asked, as he read the headline.

Using the side of her mask, Star hit play on a video showing a usually peeved J. Jonah on this subject.

"Well, folks, Spider-Man is at it again! Bad enough he created a bunch of animal monsters around Coney Island," J Jonah Jameson responded. "And now he's sent Vulture to try to destroy me! That Web-Headed Menace has gone too far!"

The scene was then skipped to an extremely mutated version of Vulture terrorizing the Daily Bugle before flying with someone in his claws.

"Sheesh. Jameson can be such a pain in the butt," Star remarked, finishing the video and moving back to the regular written article. "I even heard he once put a price on Spider-Man's head for ten million dollars in getting a photo of Spidey unmasked. That guy has serious issues."

"Well, at least he didn't say Spidey was a menace to society," White Wolf said.

"Let's get back on topic and worry about Jonah Jameson later. From what I'm reading on this article plus saw on the video, this Vulture impersonator was seen with an older woman not too long ago before attacking Jameson," Star pointed out, turning off her news search to look at White Wolf. "It has to be the same hybrid who took May. And it was released recently."

"Looks like its heading for Central Park. Probably the zoo," White Wolf said, moving over to the side walk. "Aunt Shuri, I need the new package deal.

"Arriving in 3,2,1," Abruptly, two motorcycles raced into place in front of the house. "Say hello to the Lycano Bike and Spidera Bike."

Both bikes gleamed in the lamplight. Both resembled the heroes' suits.

"Whoa-ho-ho! This looks so much cooler than Spider-Man's tricked out bike from S.H.I.E.L.D.!" Star replied, super impressed. "Aunt Shuri, you work very fast and are amazing!"

"Oh, flattery will get you everywhere," Shuri replied over the com. "Each bike is catered to your specific skills and abilities."

"You mean like how Spidey's spider-cycle can shoot webs both front and back? And climb plus ride on buildings?" Star asked with a small hint of excitement while getting on her bike and activating a vibranium motorcycle helmet that matches her heroine outfit. "How does it work?"

"It's an autofocus system which connects into your suits to form one entity," Shuri replied through the comm-link.

"Think of it as an extension of yourself," Hayden surmised.

"Okay, then. White Wolf, maybe you should take the lead on this. I don't have much bike experience both before and after Kraven had me for ten years," Star admitted.

"Ten-four. Just relax and let the bike do the work." Hayden replied, as he mounted. "All right. Integrated and launching."

White Wolf smiled as he took off down the block.

"Okay...If White Wolf and Spidey can do something like this, then so can I," Star took a deep breath and gently let it out before activating her bike that was going at a high velocity. "Whoa!"

"Doing all right back there?" White Wolf asked, as he listened to her start the bike.

"Yeah, I'm good! Now I know how it feels to go fast like a cheetah!" Star remarked, keeping straight without knocking anything over.

"The bike has an automated system that will keep you from falling," White Wolf replied. "I think we should head for the endangered species lab. It would have the equipment that a guy like Moreau would need."

"Good call. Should we also warn Spider-Man and the Web-Warriors about where we're going?" Star questioned.

"Give location ids and tracking info for your signature," White Wolf replied.

"Uh, okay? I'll see what I can do," Star responded, seriously lost when trying this while keeping her eyes on the road.

"See the green button next to your right thumb? Press that. Then, hit the blue one that's on information pad in front of you," White Wolf instructed.

"Got it," Star replied, following White Wolf's instructions and managed to send the coordinates on where they were heading to her hero friends. "Thanks. I may know how to make stuff, but only if I have the right information and blueprints to exactly do it. I'm no super genius like Amadeus Cho or Peter Parker. Or Aunt Shuri for that matter."

"You'll get the hang of it. You are a princess of Wakanda now," White Wolf replied.

"I guess," Star responded, not sure if she feels ready about that title.

"Get ready. We're approaching the zoo," White Wolf replied.

"Okay. Let's hope we'll find May along the way," Star replied.

"Switching to silent mode," White Wolf said, tapping his helmet.

Nodding her head, Star tapped her helmet in going to silent mode, as well.

* * *

Back in S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Spider-Man and the rest of the Web-Warriors were at the lab deciphering what was in the animal crackers. The same ones that turned nearly a large group of people at the aquarium into wild animal hybrids. Including their own spider hero: Agent Venom.

"All right, Amadeus. What do we got on our special snacks that's made everyone go wild?" Spider-Man questioned.

"From what I gathered, the cookies seemed to have an added ingredient that reengineers homosapien DNA to include genetic patterns from outside the species," Iron Spider explained, showing two images with the regular cookies and the mutated cookies' molecular structures of what's in them.

"And that would mean what? You lost me at 'cookies'," Kid Arachnid responded.

"It means whoever tampered with the cookies must have went straight to the source and placed their serum there to turn New Yorkers as half-animal creatures," Spider-Man answered, looking over the data. "The only factory who makes them is Stanley's Animal Cracker Factory that's hours from here. And, according to the files, the crackers were also manufactured recently. Meaning the culprit must have contaminated them before having them shipped over."

Just then, two alerts were alarmed. One was from White Wolf and Star Spider sending them their tracking codes on where they're heading. The other is a disturbance from a mutated version of Vulture…Well, probably not the same Vulture, but a different one.

"Looks like White Wolf and Star Spider might have a lead on our bad guy behind the attacks," Iron Spider deduced.

"Yeah. And one of their mindless minions is probably out doing dirty work. You and Miles go bird hunting while I'll go track the Royal Siblings," Spider-Man replied. "If things get out of hand, call for back up."

Spider-Man left the lab and web-slinged across the halls until a certain brooding spider came in front that made Spidey stop at his tracks.

"Scarlet? What are you doing out of sick bay? You should be recovering," Spider-Man said.

"I'm fine, punk. It will take more than a few punches from Venom to stop me from helping you," Scarlet argued. "Where's Hayden and Rose?"

"If I have to guess, out catching the person responsible for making people at the aquarium new animal attractions," Spider-Man remarked. "I'm already going out to track their location."

Scarlet's eyes were wide on that. "You let her go after him?! We need to go! Right now!"

Without warning, Scarlet web-slinged in a hurry before Spidey could.

"Hey! Wait up!" Spider-Man yelled, following his brooding friend. _'I'm starting to get tired of Scarlet's more-than-usual character involving Star. I didn't even think someone like Scarlet would even find someone. Or completely love someone as his girlfriend. This is gonna be a weird roller-coaster ride.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Star and White Wolf swerved into the parking lot near the loading dock with their bikes.

"Okay, according to the map, the lab is on the other side of the food prep area," White Wolf stated, as he went over the schematics.

"Then, let's be cautious while we go in," Star responded, deactivating her helmet around her head.

"All right. Why don't you take the roof and give me a spider's eye view on what to see from the skylights?" White Wolf replied.

"Already on it," Star Spider said, activating her bracelet to teleport into high grounds on the roof before switching into invisibility to look for any bodyguards or danger.

White Wolf moved forward at a calm but decisive pace, going from room to room.

"Anything?" White Wolf asked from the shadows.

"That's so weird. There's nothing around here," Star responded. "I don't even sense any invisible chameleon hybrids around. Maybe Moreau has rigged some electronic traps?"

"Maybe...Go inferred. See if any wires go to a wall that doesn't have an outlet."

Nodding her head, Star went inferred on her lenses to look for any wires placed anywhere.

"There's only one wire. And it's near the entrance of where Moreau might be hiding," Star replied.

"Sounds like a hidden entrance to me," White Wolf said with a smile.

"Think you can disarm it?" Star asked.

"Piece of cake," White Wolf said with a smirk, setting to work. "Clip here, hold this, and bingo."

The hidden door opened, revealing a staircase.

"Great. I'll meet you down and follow you," Star replied, already concentrating until she went from the roof to White Wolf's side.

"Stay close and keep your senses sharp," White Wolf replied, taking the lead.

"You know I'm doing that," Star remarked, keeping close to White Wolf while letting her spider-sense let her know if something is up. "Let's hope the others get our message in helping us out, incase things go south."

"I left the tracker on the bikes on. So, we should be fine," White Wolf replied.

Star nodded her head, already walking further in complete stealth. Her spider-sense up high.

Suddenly, White Wolf held up his hand. His ears perked to the sound of clinking glass and the soft whimpers at the far end of the hall. Pointing to his eyes, White Wolf pointed to a cracked door at the end of the hall where light illuminated the bottoms and peaked through.

Star slowly nodded her head in understanding. Just then, her head was getting a familiar ache again.

White Wolf noticed her body shift and stiffen. Pointing to her head, White Wolf pushed her back slightly then pointed to her before making an okay sign.

"Are you okay? Is it your head?" White Wolf whispered.

"More than that," Star whispered, gently placing her hands on her head. "It's Moreau. I'm not sure how, but I can feel him messing with a part of my DNA. Like he's altering it into his own."

White Wolf shook his head. "You need to go back and get to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. I'll deal with this."

"No. I can't," Star quietly argued, starting to calm down. "If Moreau is using my blood to create the hybrids, then I got to stay and stop him. Besides, he has May. She was my responsibility. And I am not leaving without her."

White Wolf groaned. "Why are all women thick headed? Fine, but I deal with Moreau. You get May out and then yourself."

"Fine. Question is, where is May?" Star questioned.

"My bet is that she's along the right wall of that door. Probably sedative. Go invisible and I'll follow in the shadows," White Wolf replied.

"On it," Star replied, quickly going invisible before going in.

"Stay safe," White Wolf replied cautiously.

Star tiptoed in the room. She studied the secret lair. It looked like one of Doc Ock's old labs, but different. There were giant computer screens, lab tables, cages, even a chair belonging to one of those deranged doctors for operating on their victims.

_'Yeah. I'm getting a bad feeling about this,'_ Star thought.

White Wolf growled. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, as he moved into the room with his suit turning to a black shadow color as he stepped in. The room made his hackles raise. The wolf within him snarling and growling at the darkness and fear that suffocated the space.

_'Death lives in this place,'_ White Wolf thought.

While moving plus still invisible, Star noticed a glass container that held what looked like dark magenta glittery goo with some black. For some reason, the female spider sensed that it was more than that.

However, before she could get a better look at it, a soft moan was heard that came at the right side of the wall. Star turned to see it was May Parker. She was chained to the wall with her wrists cuffed.

"May!" Star whispered in exclaim, quickly going over to check on the unconscious woman. "May, wake up. Are you okay?"

"She is fine, Star Spider. Or should I say…Rose Kravinoff," a familiar voice said from behind the female spider.

Star tensed a bit in shock, not looking back yet can feel the same headache in her head again.

_'Oh, spider webs,' _she thought, knowing who's here besides White Wolf.


	4. Pain of My Past

Star Spider had her spider-sense on for any attacks Moreau might try to do. But, for the last minute, she felt no danger of him making a threatening move. And what's shocking is that the evil man behind her knew she's here without switching back to visibility.

"Yes, I know you're there. No need to stay invisible," the voice responded again with a small chuckle. "I'm also unarmed. And even if I was, you would have already sensed it coming with your Spider-Sense."

Knowing she's caught, Star turned off the invisibility feature and turned around with her stingers up. She glared when seeing who was standing a few feet from her.

Upon her was a man around his fifties yet had a strong stature body as Kraven. His hair was white, a short beard plus mustache that matched, and brown eyes. He also had on a white lab coat on top of his regular clothes; which were a black long-sleeved buttoned shirt, light brown pants, and black shoes.

"Dr. Moreau," Star muttered, focusing deeply into making her headache pain stop.

"My, how you have grown. I remember you as a shy little cub with stars in her eyes. Always so curious about the world," Dr. Moreau said, as he took a seat in his chair. "Apologizes for not properly seeing each other last time after so long."

The female spider was face to face with the psycho doctor she wanted to take down that's probably worse than her ex-father, Kraven. Her eyes narrowed when not keeping them off Moreau for any tricks up his sleeve. White Wolf was still in the shadows. And, from what Star could guess, Moreau has no clue about his presence. Just her.

"You mean when Kraven knocked me out with you sedating me long enough to become his cat pet slave with some procedure? Not sure if you know the definition of 'sorry'," the female spider commented, folding her arms while retracting her stingers.

Star then looked down his waist to notice Moreau was wearing a familiar belt of hers. Along with some small red liquid containers.

"My old stealth-belt...You're twisting my stolen blood in connecting with animals to make people become hybrids and have them follow under your control!" Star yelled at the mad scientist. "That's what's been giving me these headaches!"

"Volume, my dear. There's no reason to yell," Dr. Moreau said, calmly. "I will admit, I did borrow your belt for my plans. Along with using not just your DNA, but a few other rare creatures', too. Why don't you take a seat so we can chat properly than go at each other like barbarians? It seems less messy."

"Yeah, right! Like I'm dumb enough to fall for any lies you have to say to me!" Star barked, unleashing her wrist stingers and ready to end this. "I'm not sitting anywhere!"

Just as she was about to lunge at Moreau, something high-tech and strong came from the walls that snagged the spider heroine from behind and trapped her next to May. These restraints looked like Doc Ock's old metal tentacles covering her hands that prevented her from touching her bracelet and using her webs. A few even grabbed her ankles until she was in an x-pose position.

"Calm yourself, Rose. If I wanted you destroyed, I would have already done it before," Dr. Moreau pointed out calmly. "I only need at least five minutes of your time for you to hear me out. Don't you at least want to know my true intensions?"

Star was about to make a snarky remark until she gave thought about the situation. White Wolf is somewhere in the room with Moreau probably not aware. And May is knocked unconscious next to her. So, the female spider decided to play along until she figured a way out in freeing herself and May. If White Wolf doesn't do it first.

"…Okay. Enlighten me. What's your real game, Moreau?" Star responded, not changing her mood.

"That's better. And I'm glad you ask. I'm making the world a better place. A place your parents would have loved to see," Dr. Moreau explained with a pleasing smile. "And one that you will see."

"Don't you dare bring my parents into this," Star clenched her jaw from that comment, struggling to get out of her restraints. "What's the big idea turning innocent people from the aquarium into wild animal hybrids?"

"Innocent? That's more of a stretch in calling them that, if you ask me. I have seen how man has treated the Earth. Always chopping down trees, polluting waters, and hunting animals for sport," Dr. Moreau explained, cleaning his syringe that had something in it. "I'm creating a world where humans can no longer be a problem by bonding their DNA with other wild animals'. You of all people should understand, Rose. We're so much alike."

"I'm nothing like you!" Star exclaimed in anger. "I'm not like you, Kraven, or any other psycho that's ruined my life! You know nothing about me!"

"Don't I? You have a care for innocent creatures. Your parents were the ones who helped you see it. But they were destroyed by man," Dr. Moreau replied, not leaving his eyes on her. "I never planned to kill anyone. That was Kraven's mistake and fault, not mine. He kept you healthy all these years in hopes to make you his special immortality weapon. All I want is a world fit for both of us that can erase the pain you had in such a long time."

White Wolf kept in the shadows, watching and hearing carefully of the situation.

"Think about it. No more poachers. No more hunters. The earth can be so much peaceful with everyone having animal DNA," Dr. Moreau reasoned, placing the syringe on the table. "Not just look like animals, but even act like them. And they can listen to us. Your DNA is too unique to even be altered. It's why your humanity remained after the procedure. It's the key to what I have been working on for years."

Star stared wide eyed. All this time, fearing that her humanity would be taken away, Star's DNA in connecting with animals is what saved her when being a cat monster.

"Join me, Rose. Together, we can create a new era of humanoid animals that will obey us. We will be unstoppable. I will even spare your spider friends by making them animal creatures of your choosing. Perhaps rebirth them into small feline cubs. What do you say?"

Moving behind Moreau, White Wolf moved to the rafters with his body shifting to his hybrid form, as he waited for Star's answer.

Star blinked, wondering if Dr. Moreau was for real. She knew exactly what to say about all of this.

"What do I say? Hmmm, tough call…" the female spider contemplated on that. "Oh, I know. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" she screamed in anger, her stingers around her body completely showing and fists clenched.

Dr. Moreau, along with White Wolf still in stealth mode, flinched at Star's sudden response.

"You worked with Kraven, took my original designed stealth-belt, stole my blood for a scheme in mutating everyone as animal hybrids, made me as this horrible cat monster that one-time, kidnapped May Parker, and you expect me to join you like that?!" Star questioned Dr. Moreau. "I don't take animals for granted nor want to use them as slaves! Same goes for people becoming creatures you made them, including Agent Venom! I'm not gonna be a part of this twisted fantasy of yours! Or anyone's, for that matter! My family, my pack is with White Wolf, Spider-Man, and everyone part of S.H.I.E.L.D., not you or Kraven!"

In response, Dr. Moreau sighed and reached for the syringe. "What a pity. I was hoping to persuade you the nicest way possible. Now, I'm afraid, you leave me no other choice but to use…extreme measures. Starting with Ms. Parker."

"Yeah, that's not happening," Star remarked with a small grin.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

White Wolf launched off the wall and knocked Moreau to the ground that made the scientist drop the medical needle, before using his claws to slash both May and Star from their restraints.

"Thought I would come here without backup, didn't you?" the female spider responded, quickly grabbing the old tech-belt from Moreau with both hands and moving back to where Peter's aunt was.

"The strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack," White Wolf said calmly, keeping the bad guy down on the ground.

"Thanks, big bro," Star replied, already helping May up with the old belt still in her hand. "I'll get May to safety. Only this time, I'm taking her somewhere with more people around. And I'm putting my old belt back home where it rightfully belongs."

Acting fast, Star concentrated and disappeared with May in a flash before returning by herself within the next few seconds.

"Okay, Moreau. We both know the aquarium was just a small test run in placing your formula in the animal crackers. Where exactly is the rest of it to make your delusional animal-world come to life?" Star questioned, showing off her stingers.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Moreau said with a smile. "Guess, though, it's time to let the cat out of the bag."

"Yeah, you should," Star remarked.

"Star! White Wolf!" a familiar voice shouted.

Without warning, Spider-Man and Scarlet showed up ready to fight that caught White Wolf and Star Spider's attention.

"We got your signal and came as fast as we could!" Spidey responded, only to notice both White Wolf and Star already caught the bad guy. "Oh...Never mind. You seem to have handled this without us."

With the others distracted, Moreau grabbed the syringe and used it on himself, quickly and discreetly until it was all empty.

"Enough stalling," Scarlet grumbled, getting close to Dr. Moreau and grabbing him up by the coat hard. "Where's the rest of your serum, punk? And you better start talking or I will place some holes right through you!"

"Scarlet, relax! Moreau was just about to tell us his plans!" Star responded, really hoping the brooding hero doesn't do anything stupid. "White Wolf and I had it under control."

"You know, wolves will fight to the death if their kin is murdered. However, it is the lion who takes its revenge against the one who has wronged it," Moreau spoke, as his teeth grew long and pointy with his head growing vast unwavering hair that made Scarlet let go immediately and step back, "Cobras have fangs like needles. Cheetahs can run faster than any land animal. Jaguars have innate balance. And elephants shear strength. I am the ruler of the animal kingdom; I am the Beast King!"

Moreau's body took the large massive form of a lion but his teeth were like that of a snake. His legs were long and thin, but they held no weakness.

"I've heard of the Lion King, but the Beast King? That's a new one," Spidey quipped, seriously shocked about this. "Uh, Star? Did you know he could do that?"

"No," Star answered, realizing what happened. "Moreau must have injected the animal serum himself while you and Scarlet showed up."

Spider-Man gulped, freaking out on the inside. "And I thought Doc Ock as giant octopus terrorizing the city was butt ugly. Moreau just made it around the top three in being mad with animal DNA."

"We've handled worse. Let's take this creep down already," Scarlet responded, unsheathing his stingers.

"We have to be careful. His fangs have the same serum in it," White Wolf stated, his claws digging into the floor while studying the color of the venom dripping from his fangs.

"Then we got to avoid the teeth," Star replied, getting ready in position. "Do not let that stuff get inside you or else we'll be more animal servants to Moreau's insane animal kingdom."

"Scarlet, Star, keep distance and aim your webs at Moreau's mouth before tying him up!" Spider-Man commanded. "White Wolf, distract Moreau! I'll see if I can bypass Moreau's computer and destroy all the data he's collected."

"Make a copy of it, first. We may need it to cure those infected," White Wolf said, backflipping from a snake venom attack.

"Already on top of that," Spidey responded, quickly typing on the computer.

Moreau aka the Beast King kept attacking with great speed and strength. Star and Scarlet were in sink when avoiding his attacks while trying to hit back. The female spider went close enough to use her stingers on the giant monster. However, his skin appeared to be strong enough to become impervious from stings like Star's stingers.

_'Great. Moreau left out the part about having thick skin like a rhinoceros. Probably did that on purpose so I would get mutated,'_ Star thought, doing a tuck and roll from getting bitten by The Beast King.

"For a giant nutcase with disembodied animal parts, he's stronger than he appears," Scarlet replied, trying to use his stingers but did nothing.

"You heard what Moreau said before becoming the Beast King. He has the combination physical appearances of a lion and cobra, speed of a cheetah, balance of a jaguar, and strength of an elephant!" Star explained, teleporting from one spot to a different one next to Scarlet. "And I think he also has the thick skin of a rhino that acts as a shield for him."

"Got any ideas on how to take him down, Star-Punk?" Scarlet questioned, keeping his guard up.

"I do! Might want to cover your ears," White Wolf replied, overhearing the two spiders in action.

Star and Scarlet both dodged Moreau's claws from hitting them before taking distance to cover their ears on what White Wolf was about to do.

**AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!**

White Wolf leapt and slashed at Moreau's muzzle before sinking his fangs into Moreau's arm. That made the so-called Beast King scream in pain.

"Now's our chance, Scar-Boy! Start webbing!" Star shouted, firing her web shots to close Moreau's mouth shut.

"Already on it, Star-Punk," Scarlet remarked, firing his bolo-webs to tie Moreau up.

Little did anyone knew, that White Wolf's howl was strong enough to make the glass container holding the glittery goop crack.

Spider-Man continued downloading all of Moreau's work in his little spider-memory stick before erasing everything.

However, Moreau's mouth was strong enough to break the webs from his mouth and tried spitting his venom at the three heroes. Fortunately, they kept avoiding the hits while trying to restrain him.

"How are you doing, Spidey?! We could use some more web power over here!" Star hollered, dodging another snake serum bite that was close and only hit her vibranium bracelet. Thankfully, it wasn't too badly damaged.

"Almost there!" Spider-Man responded. "Just need one more minute to save my points on this fun game," he quipped.

White Wolf growled. "Star! Scarlet! I need help for a vault!"

"Quick thinking! We can take down Moreau there together that way!" Star responded, using her intangible power to have one of Moreau's hits go through her. "Come on, Scarlet!"

"Hope your brother knows what he's doing. And hurry it up already, punk!" Scarlet snapped that last one to Spider-Man.

Eventually, Spidey finished downloading and immediately deleted everything. "Yes! I wiped the computers clean! I'm already on my way in helping you guys out!"

The glittery goop watched the red and blue suited teen leave. Once gone, the goop tried pushing the cracked container to the edge for it to fall and break.

"On three. One, two, THREE!" White Wolf shouted, stepping onto each of their hand platforms before launching high above Moreau.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** White Wolf howled, shattering the skylights above so the glass descended upon them. Looking down, White Wolf aimed himself like an arrow and spun, turning like a toothed drill before smashing full force into Moreau's head.

Moreau staggered, as White Wolf pushed away. White Wolf landed before taking a knee in exhaustion, watching Moreau staggered around before collapsing to the ground.

"White Wolf! Are you okay?" Star questioned, running over to check on him.

"Yeah, just exhausted. Now we know for certain that I got a thick head," White Wolf said with a chuckle.

"We better call S.H.I.E.L.D. and have them pick up some trash," Scarlet growled, using his webs to tie Moreau up. With some more web power help from Spidey and Star, just in case.

"Not only that, we got all the information from Moreau's notes that should give us the antidote to turn everyone back to normal," Spider-Man responded.

"Along with Agent Venom," Star agreed. "We can even find out where Moreau placed the rest of his mutation serum before it poisons everyone in the city."

**CRACK!**

Startled by the sudden shattering, the spiders and wolf hero turned to see a container that used to be on the table broke into a million pieces.

"Okay...that was random," Spidey responded.

White Wolf sniffed the air. "Let's get out of here. We need to check on Venom and May."

"May? What happened? Oh, man, don't tell me she was mutated, too!" Spider-Man nearly panicked.

"Not exactly," Star replied, looking down sadly. "Moreau kidnapped and knocked her out. She was held prisoner here. I failed in keeping her safe, but I made things right by teleporting her back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. infirmary to have her checked."

**CRACK!**

White Wolf's head whipped up, noticing a large crack across the ceiling. It spread the length of the building, whining as it moved.

"OUT! EVERYONE, OUT!" White Wolf shouted.

"Oh, boy! This place is coming down!" Spider-Man yelled, already directing his team to get out before grabbing Moreau out. "MOVE!"

"Come on, Star!" Scarlet replied, making sure she was in front of him.

While running to the exit, Star's spider-sense told her that the way out was about to collapse. Meaning it's about to close in trapping both her and Scarlet. If not crush them first. But she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Hang on!" Star shouted, grabbing Scarlet's wrist and going intangible.

However, her intangibility appeared to glitch. She and Scarlet seemed to show small faints and solids in a flickering pattern.

_'__Oh, no…Moreau's snake venom must have limited my special abilities from the vibranium bracelet,'_ Star thought, thinking quickly about the situation. _'Which means...there's not much time nor power to use teleporting or any other abilities for both of us.'_

There wasn't enough energy to go through with two people. Only one person…And Star knew exactly what to do.

"Good bye, Scar-Boy," Star muttered, holding back some tears.

In the last second, she slipped the bracelet off her wrist and on to Scarlet's before throwing him out of the collapsed lair. Keeping the brooding hero safe with Rose taking the hit instead.

"NO!" Scarlet screamed, now feeling tangible again after escaping. "STAR!"

"SIS!" White Wolf shouted, running back and beginning to claw and dig through the rubble.

"No, no, no!" Scarlet growled, seeing if he could slash and pull the fallen lair pieces out.

"Star, hang on! We'll get you out!" Spider-Man shouted, helping the others dig after placing Moreau down in the ground.

White Wolf growled angrily. "No, you just got your home! Your family! NO!"

"Come on, Star-Punk! You are not going out like this! Not because of me!" Scarlet hissed, starting to hate himself for letting this happen.

In less than a minute, the three boys were able to find Star in her civilian form as Rose. She looked badly hurt from head to toe with her eyes shut. And that was just from the outside.

"No, sis...please, no." White Wolf's canine face slipped back to Hayden's natural look as he pulled her close. "Please, you can't go. You can't leave us."

Scarlet went down to listen to any heart beat in the female hero's chest. But, to his dismay...there wasn't one.

"No..." The brooding spider got up and walked backwards in dismay.

"Scarlet?" Spider-Man questioned, seeing his friend start to freak out.

"It…It should have been me...NOOOOOO!" Scarlet growled, placing his hands on his head and going on his knees.

With the original web-head trying to calm his friend down and White Wolf holding his sister, nobody noticed a familiar glittery goop slither close until it morphed within Rose's hand and into her.

"Please, Rose. Please, come back. You just got a family, friends…you were free. Please, come back, sis." White Wolf said, tears dripping down his face.

There was a few seconds of silence with the heroes. They feared the worse for their heroine comrade. Just then, a groan and quiet cough broke the silence.

"Uhhh...My head," a weak yet familiar female voice muttered.

Opening his eyes, White Wolf couldn't believe them. His sister was awake and not gone!

"Rose!" White Wolf pulled away a bit to see his sister rubbing her head. "Your alive!"

Spider-Man and Scarlet looked up in shock, not believing what they saw plus heard.

"You're alive!? How?" Spidey exclaimed, seriously baffled while standing up.

Scarlet was completely silent. He was lucky to have a mask on. Otherwise, people would notice the tears in his eyes. And that would be embarrassing for him because Scarlet is never known to cry.

"But...but how?! You were nearly crushed!" White Wolf said worriedly. "Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Give me a few minutes and I'll answer back," Rose groaned, trying to move a bit. "I am not sure what just happened."

"You had a roof collapse on you, after you pushed Scarlet out of the way," Spidey replied.

"Oh...Now I remember," Rose responded, slowly getting up with White Wolf helping her. "That was crazy."

"Hey, take it slow. You probably have a concussion," White Wolf said worriedly.

"I'm okay, Hayden. Really," Rose assured.

Soon, Spider-Man's communicator was going off and checked to see it was Iron Spider.

"Spider-Man! Miles and I were able to apprehended the mutant Vulture from poisoning the water supply with the same serum that mutated Agent Venom and everyone at the aquarium," Iron Spider replied.

"Yeah. One more minute and New York would have been a new animal hybrid kingdom zone," Kid Arachnid added.

"Great work, guys. White Wolf, Scarlet, Star and I were able to catch our mad scientist and already taking him to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Holding Facility," Spidey replied. "We were also able to get his notes that should have the formula in curing everyone."

"We'll meet you at S.H.I.E.L.D.," White Wolf replied. "Come on, sis. You're going to the infirmary," Gently, White Wolf scooped Star into a bridal carry before walking out of the building with his sister in his arms.

"Hayden, I'm fine," Rose replied, getting tired of being treated like a baby.

"Until you're checked out, I'm taking care of you. You're my sister, and I... I thought I lost you," Hayden replied, his voice going quiet at the end.

Rose grumbled, knowing this is going to be like this for a bit.

With White Wolf carrying his sister, Spider-Man noticed Scarlet was still quiet plus on his knees.

"Scarlet? Are you okay?" Spidey questioned.

"...Yeah...I'm fine, punk," Scarlet finally replied, already standing up and following the others. "Let's just go home."

Sensing that the brooding spider had so many things on his mind, Spider-Man decided not to push it and ask later.

"Okay, Moreau. Time to get you to your new cell," Spider-Man said, carrying the mad scientist's animal body. "Man, what have you been eating? It's like lifting two rhinos."

* * *

**Redbat132: ****Now ****_THAT_**** was insane! Stay tuned for the final chapter. You will see a few interesting surprises.**


	5. Struggles of Life and Love

A few hours later, White Wolf stood watching, as his sister was examined by Dr. Connors. "How's she doing, Doc?"

"Well, White Wolf, it seems that your sister is a lot tougher than she looks," Dr. Connors replied, finishing his examination on the female spider. "She appears to only have a few bruises but, surprisingly, no broken bones or traumatic blood loss. I would recommend taking things easy for a while, Rose."

"Good to know. Thanks, Connors," Rose replied.

"And the psychopath?" Hayden growled.

"Already locked up tight. And, thanks to the information Spider-Man got from Moreau's computer, along with some help from Cho, I was able to create an anti-body formula to reverse the effects on the citizens, Agent Venom, and Moreau himself," Dr. Connors explained. "S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are already giving it to them right now."

White Wolf nodded. "It's over, Rose. Your parents have been avenged."

"Yeah...I guess they have," Rose replied with a small smile. "Speaking of avenging people, I wonder how May Parker is?"

"Web-Head took her home an hour ago. She was all right. Just exhausted." White Wolf replied.

"In that case, I believe I owe a certain brooding spider a date in meeting May better at Peter's place for dinner tonight," Rose said. "Do I need to wear something formal, Hayden? I'm asking because I've never been in regular events like this before."

"Na. Jeans and a casual shirt will be fine," Hayden said with a smile. "But first, a hot shower and, knowing Aunt Shuri, a massage."

Rose chuckled. "Good. Because there is no way I'm going through another painful night wearing uncomfortable designer heels and using lots of makeup to cover my side scar."

The female teen paused on that. Realizing she just admitted about having a side scar and never told anyone except Sage Jocklin during her recovery stay.

Hayden noticed her admitting and gave a smile. "I have some, too. On the full length of my back and around my ribs."

"I actually know another person with worse scars than me," Rose responded, gently parting her right sided hair to reveal her 'X' shaped scar. "It was something I got while my parents were still around. Used to think it was the only thing I have to remember my birth parents."

Hayden smiled. "No, you have your father's features but definitely your mother's eyes and voice."

Now Rose felt her cheeks flushing pink on the compliments. "Thanks. I guess you also carry your dad's features, too. You have his spirit when looking out for his family. Almost as good as Spider-Man and his uncle."

Hayden smiled. "Come on we need to go get ready."

Nodding her head, Rose got up and followed her older brother. She was happy that the burden on her past was resolved with two of the psychos holding her were taken to justice.

* * *

An hour later, Hayden and Rose sat on a love seat in the Wakandan Embassy, drinking some warmed tea with honey while waiting for their car to take them to Mrs. Parker's home.

"Uncle said that he's needed in Wakanda a little sooner than expected. We will be leaving in a couple of days," Hayden said calmly.

"Right...How long will we be out from the city again?" Rose questioned, looking over the window.

"He said about two weeks to a month, depending on circumstances," Hayden replied, setting down his mug.

"Got it. Guess I better enjoy the time here while I still can," Rose muttered, knowing this will be hard being away from Scarlet aka Ben Reilly in Wakanda than staying at the Grant Mansion in California.

"He said it might be less. Also mentioned sending us here for certain lessons," Hayden replied calmly, as they pulled into the quiet streets of Peter's neighborhood.

"Looks like we're here," Rose pointed out. "Can't wait to see Peter and his aunt properly."

"Hope Agent Venom didn't eat all the food yet," Hayden said with a smile.

Rose chuckled at that, only to feel her stomach rumbling that was loud enough for Hayden to hear. Like the mention of food made her starve. "He better not. I'm already hungry as it is."

Hayden smirked. "Aunt Shuri said she would make us a snack, if we're hungry later."

"As long as I get to eat something and no one interrupts me feasting, I'm happy," Rose replied, already leaving the vehicle. "Move your tail, big bro, I can smell the food from here."

Hayden chuckled. "Why do I have a feeling that getting the last cookie is going to be more of a challenge now?"

Rose hurried over to the front door and waited until Hayden showed up before ringing the doorbell.

_'Ugh, what's taking so long? I'm starving! Someone answer the door already so I can see how everyone is before feeding time,'_ Rose thought, tapping her foot impatiently.

Miles opened the door, a minute later. "Hey, fellow crime fighters."

"Hey, Miles. How are things with you? Also, tell me Flash didn't hog up all the food," Rose said, keeping calm.

"Doing good. Actually, you're in luck. Flash has sworn off food for the night...though, I doubt that's going to last," Miles said with a smile.

On one hand, Rose was glad that the food wasn't gone. On the other hand, she was concerned about Flash. And that pretty much made her forget her starving mood for a bit.

"Is he still recovering from what Moreau did to him involving the animal crackers?" Rose questioned, worrying a little.

"Yeah, he's just not interested in eating. That's all. Bet you, when we get partially through, he'll be fine and eating so we don't have leftovers," Miles replied, showing them into the house.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about having leftovers," Rose remarked, coming in. "Also, I can honestly feel Flash's pain. I was skeptical about having food and drinks, too, when Kraven placed a sleep herb in my hot chocolate to knock me out long enough to have me mutated. But Hayden helped me with that problem by having the first bite from my plate to prove it wasn't poisoned."

Hayden smiled. "It was nothing, Rose. I keep telling you that."

"I know. But it was something to me," Rose replied, coming in to see the boys and Aunt May doing charades.

Peter was dancing around and making odd gestures with the others trying to guess what he's making out. Hayden raised an eyebrow at the display.

"London bridge is falling down?" Hayden guessed.

Peter pointed at Hayden with one hand and the other touching the tip of his nose. "Correct!"

Cho, Flash, and May turned around to see who answered right and smiled.

"Hey, you two. We were wondering when you'll be here," Flash replied, grinning.

"I'll say. We were having a hard time guessing Peter's charade," Cho added. "Nice save, Hayden."

May got up and greeted the Royal Siblings. "I'm so happy you made it. I never got a chance to say thanks for saving me."

"It was no problem at all, Ms. Parker," Rose replied, giving a grateful smile before hugging May back.

"No problem, Mrs. P. And you're welcome, guys. How long have you been stumped?" Hayden asked, moving to sit next to Cho.

"Let's just say, when we first started, it used to be daylight. Now, it's dark," Cho remarked.

"Hey, at least someone got it right. All your answers were ridiculous. Flash even guessed I was Loki doing ballet," Peter replied.

"It was the first thing that came to my mind!" Flash defended. "Cho thought you were being electrocuted by Electro with hornets in your pants."

"Okay, maybe you should add a rule saying whether it was hero related," Hayden said with a smirk.

"Where's the fun in that?" Peter remarked.

The boys laughed at that and the thought of their own guesses.

Although she should be enjoying herself, Rose wasn't even paying attention to all the hilarious comments the boys were saying. She had her mind on a certain someone not here.

"Ms. Parker? Where's Ben?" Rose asked.

"Oh, he's upstairs in his room. Tell you the truth, I'm very worried. He's been quieter than normal, since he got home. I gave him some food earlier, but he said he wasn't hungry," May said, looking up the stairs.

The teen girl had a sneaky feeling on what this might be about. The little voice in her head told her that she should go make sure he's okay.

"Is it okay if I check on Ben? Or would that be rude?" Rose questioned Peter's aunt.

May smiled. "Go on. Oh, and take a plate with you. You can both snack for a bit until it's time for dinner."

Rose took the plate with the appetizer snacks and smiled at the older woman. "Thanks, May. I'll go check on him."

The female spider went upstairs and made it to the room where Ben was. She gently knocked at the door.

"Hey, Ben? Everything okay?" Rose replied, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, just not interested in a party," Ben replied gruffly.

Rose had a major feeling Ben's attitude had something to do with the last mission. Without warning, the teen heroine opened the door and came in to see Ben working on his desk.

"Scar-Boy, I know what this is about," Rose replied, placing the food on the desk. "You're skittish about what happened involving Moreau."

"Punk, leave me alone. Go play with the boys," Ben growled, not looking up.

Knowing something's wrong from that comment, Rose was getting tired with the attitude to a point she slammed her hand in front of the desk for Ben to see in getting his attention.

"Listen, Ben Reilly, I've been in this road before. I was so guilty about failing that I had to ignore everyone and be alone," Rose argued. "Holding all these emotions isn't going to help unless you talk to someone. Now, you're either going to open up or I will make you."

Ben turned around in his chair angrily and stood up. "YOU NEARLY DIED! THAT'S MY PROBLEM!"

Rose was surprised by that. However, she remained calm.

"I felt no pulse in you! I really thought you were gone forever because of me!" Ben replied, placing his hands on his head. "How can I be there to protect you when I can't even save you from a collapsing lair!?"

"Ben...That wasn't your fault. It was my choice. My bracelet couldn't make us both intangible and I didn't want you to get hurt," Rose explained gently. "I would risk my own life just to keep you and the people I care about safe."

Ben sighed heavily before sitting back down with his head looking at the floor. "Rose...I can't... I can't lose you. I won't survive...I won't be myself without you here."

Rose was touched by that, placing her hands to her mouth gently for a few seconds. "You, too? Ben...That's exactly why I did it. If you took the hit instead, I wouldn't be myself without you either. Last thing I want was for you to be completely gone. I nearly cried when I heard about what you did involving the Sinister Seven. I really thought you were gone until Kraven mentioned seeing you after the incident alive."

The brooding teen felt a caring hand on the side of his face and his head lifted to see Rose's kind eyes. He saw Rose on her knees to be leveled with him.

"When I said that you were the most extraordinary guy in my letter, I meant every word," she responded with a small smile. "I love you to a point that I can't bare to see you get hurt or worse. Even from me."

In response, Ben gently grabbed Rose's hand from his face and placed it down.

"Rose. I'm not the easiest person to get along with. I'm rough, but…but would you be interested in...in..." Ben stammered, as he tried to work the courage to ask his question.

Thankfully, the female teen was able to read what her friend's trying to say.

"Yeah, Scar-Boy. I'm interested in going out with you," Rose said with a warm smile and gently squeezed his holding hand. "And, when you feel ready, we can work on the step in being...well, probably something like whatever Peter and MJ are, but in our own way. Along with telling the others when it's right."

Ben smiled at Rose, before looking at the plate. "May send that up?"

"Yeah. She said we can both snack for a bit from it," Rose responded, letting go and standing back up. "I was actually planning on eating Flash's dinner plate to convince him that his food is safe to eat. Then again, I'm hungry enough to eat both his and my own."

Ben chuckled. "Were the two punks still stuck on Peter's London Bridge falling down charade?"

"They were, until Hayden showed up and guessed correctly," Rose said, holding back a laugh. "They mentioned that their previous guesses involved Loki doing ballet and Electro electrocuting Peter with hornets in his pants."

Ben chuckled, reaching for a bacon wrapped jalapeno. "So, the genius wasn't a genius."

"Guess not. But it would have been interesting to watch that," Rose replied with a smirk, taking a piece, too. "So, you actually knew what Peter was charading? I thought you were up here the whole time?"

"I did…And I was. The moment they started, I just went upstairs and stayed until it was over," Ben explained, eating his snack. "I immediately knew what Pete's subject was before I left."

"You are a very smart guy than most people take you for, Ben Reilly," Rose responded in an impressed.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself, Rose Oaks," Ben replied back, watching the teen girl blush bashfully that made each other laugh heartily.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Hayden and Peter were just behind the door overhearing everything. Hayden smiled, as he carefully listened.

"Sounds like they're okay," Hayden said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Something tells me those two got everything under control," Peter agreed.

And so, Rose and Ben enjoyed the rest of the evening with everyone else. Not much is known about the future, but they figured things will be fine.

* * *

**Redbat132: That's the end of this story. The evil baddie was foiled, Star was able to avenge her parents, she and Scarlet are taking things slow in their relationship, and everyone plus everything is back to normal…Well, sort of. You might have noticed a few unanswered questions and odd behaviors. Some that were small hints about something up. Let's just say that the next Star Spider story, things are about to get ****_savage_****.**

**Might be expecting the story around April. I have my reasons. So, stay tuned and be on the lookout. Hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
